A Peculiar City
by InvisiblePancake
Summary: There is a hierarchy, Ranks zero through five. Five is the highest rank anyone has ever gotten to. There are completely regular people who are more of a negative rank due to them having no powers. Rank zero is the lowest of the low for an Esper, however those who are rank zero can still develop abilities. In a City called 'Whisper' rumor has it that there are six level five's. AU


**(This takes place in the universe of 'A Certain Magical Index' but in an entirely different world if you get what I'm trying to say... it possesses the same mechanics but with different characters.. a Fan fiction but almost not.. 0-0 same Earth stuff.. It actually takes place ON Earth.)**

 **In japan, Surnames are said before First names.**

A hooded figure strolled down a sidewalk, their destination unknown.

"Sh-shadow..." A voice choked out. A young man sprinted away, as far from 'Shadow' as the figure was named as possible.

The person now dubbed 'Shadow' tsked before clenching their fist, angered. "Why do you talk to me as if I'm a _monster_?! I haven't done anything wrong!" Shadow looked down at their feet. "My name isn't even 'Shadow'! It's Hirano Mizuki!" 'Mizuki' yelled in frustration.

Mizuki looked down at their hand before softly speaking,

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

Three guys confronted Mizuki.

"What's someone like you on MY streets?" The first guy sneered.

Yes, it's true, Mizuki had taken a shortcut through an alley and through the bad part of Whisper City.

"Don't make me use my abilities." Mizuki flatly warned.

"Oh yeah, and what are those powers of yours?" The second man questioned lazily.

"Darkness, shadows. Anything to do with it. I can disappear within it, or create _real_ monsters with it." Mizuki vanished into thin air before a two headed beast appeared. One head similar to a wolf but with many, many more teeth. The other bared similarities to an eagle however it had a sharper beak and its eyesight was much sharper. The creature had a body of a normal wolf but the tail was a snake, a python. The 'animal's' paws were that of a Lion, claws razor sharp.

Mizuki now stood behind the monster, controlling it. Both heads snapped at the men, the wolf like head bearing fangs.

The men ran, one shouting out: "That was Shadow! A level 5!"

"Thank you, Croynin..." Mizuki smiled before letting the Beast melt into the darkness.

The hooded shadow manipulator yawned before continuing their trip to their dorm room.

* * *

"Home sweet home..." Mizuki grumbled before pulling off the dark hoodie that covered their face. This simple action revealed long hair. Her incredibly light colored hair was pulled into a ponytail. Mizuki then collapsed into her bed extremely tired from school that day along with having to deal with people all day and night.

The next day Mizuki had gotten ready for the day and began walking to her school. Once she arrived A girl that Mizuki knew came running up to her.

"Mizuki!" Her friend called out to her.

"Oh, hey, Tooru!" The two were close enough to the point in which they called each other by their first names.

"So. What's up?" Tooru asked with a small grin.

"Eh, nothing much, you?" Mizuki replied obviously bored.

"Same. I was thinking we could go out and do something after school. You need to go outside, you're really pale. You know it's amazing how your hair stays light blonde like that since you never see the sun."

"That's not true, I go outside, I walk to school every day, I- Uh... You're right, I'm always caught up in homework.." Mizuki sighed in defeat.

* * *

After school, Mizuki waited for Tooru by the school's gate.

"Where did she go? Did she ditch me?"

"Oh, no not at all, _Shadow._ She's just, well, how do I put this? **Dead.** " A Man's voice came from behind her.

"If you killed her, you better know the consequences. You hurt my friend! You stole her life!" Mizuki began to shake before completely disappearing.

"Terrible! Monster! Die!" Her voice was heard from all directions. Mizuki once again summoned Croynin, the two headed Wolf bird hybrid from before. But this time was different, this time she got blood on her hands.

* * *

End of Chapter One.

What will Mizuki do if she gets caught by the authorities?

Will she get caught or leave without a scratch on her?

What will happen if Mizuki leaves the dead body there?

 **Questions will be answered, but surely more will arise.**


End file.
